The Angels Have The Phone Box
by Chameleon52
Summary: The Doctor faces the Weeping Angels but this time with help from some unlikely heroes. Or, rather two hunters, a fallen angel, an army doctor, and a man who may be on the side of the angels but certainly isn't one. Follow as Castiel takes the Winchesters to London to meet a mad man with a box and the worlds best detective duo for an all star SuperWhoLock battle. Spoilers.
1. SuperWhoLock Meeting

A/N: Did you miss me? Ahahaha...Yeah, well I've been gone for who even knows how long. It's probably been almost if not over a year since I've updated anything! *Cue nervous laughter* But, um, I'm back...and should really probably update my other stuff...Yeah...

But to celebrate that I'm going to be updating my lovely anime stories I am going to post this little story I came up with based on a tumblr post.

Because tumblr and SuperWhoLock ruined my life.

Also I think the Weeping Angels are AWESOME and horrifying.

So, yeah, here you guys go. Enjoy and please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, any of the Doctors/ their companions (Namely 11 and Clara for this fic), Team Free Will, Sherlock, Watson, Mycroft or any of the other characters mentioned. I merely like to imagine I do and have them locked in my basement like everyone else.

NOW ALLONS-Y

* * *

"Sammy, what are we doing?" Dean complained as they took their seats on the plane. "Right now? Sitting." Sam replied, sarcastically. Dean glared at him. "Seriously man what the hell?" He went on. "Cas knows how I feel about planes."

"Yeah, and he knows how you feel about being angel-zapped places. Besides if he took us to another continent like that who knows what that would do to him. Or if we'd even make it." Sam commented. "That's another thing." Dean said. "Why the hell are we going to London? Aren't there already enough American problems for us to solve? What is so important about London suddenly?" Before Sam could tell his older brother that those were great questions he should have asked Cas when he had the chance the plane began to take off and he started to hear the faint sound of Metallica.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked as the two brothers piled into the back. "Um, Baker Street, right?" Dean asked Sam who nodded. "221B Baker Street." The younger Winchester stated as the cab started heading down the streets of London. "Still nothing from Cas?" He asked Dean. "Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. "Yes." Sam said. "What?" Dean looked to his brother but Sam was staring at something out the window by Dean. Dean turned to look and saw a familiar face in an equally familiar trench coat. "What the hell?" Dean mumbled for the millionth time as him and Sam got out of the cab and moved over to the angel.

"Cas." Dean said in greeting. "What the hell are we doing here, man?" Castiel looked from Dean to Sam and back. "You were personally requested because of your reputation to work on this...case." He explained. "In London?" Sam asked. "Yes. I thought that much was already clear." Cas said, a confused sort of look on his face. "We should be heading upstairs now. Come on." With that Castiel opened the door to 221B and led the hunters inside.

"Sherlock!" Sam and Dean heard a man call above them. "They're here."

"Oh joy." Another mans voice answered. His was deeper and sounded rather bored and tired. The hunters and their angel entered the flat and were greeted by the two men who had spoken. The first speaker greeted them at the door and motioned for them to sit on the couch. He was a blonde man who wore a jumper and was fairly shorter than the darker haired gentleman seated across from the couch (No one in the room was taller than Sam though.). The second man was tall and thin with dark, curly hair. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands pressed together in front of him. He looked very serious and professional sitting like that in a suit especially compared to his friend. The blonde man moved and sat next to his friend who was casually looking the three men over.

"So." He began making the taller man look away from the trio and to him. "You're the Winchesters? Dean and Sam?" He asked. "Yes." Sam answered. "And you are..."

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend Doctor John Watson." The dark haired man spoke without missing a beat. John looked at the trio. "He's always like this." He told them. "Yes, well, this is what happens when I don't have a case, John." Sherlock said, obviously frustrated. "You're on a case right now." John replied. "Ehhh." Sherlock complained. "Shut up." John told him.

"I feel like we're interrupting something." Dean whispered to Sam. Sherlock turned his gaze on the older Winchester. After a moment he blinked several times and looked at Sam the same way and then, finally, Castiel. John sat by, silently watching Sherlock look the three men over. "What is he doing?" Sam whispered to Dean who shrugged. "Being a show off." John answered. The hinters looked at him confused. "Just...wait." John replied to their unasked question.

"How's the drinking, Dean?" Sherlock asked, suddenly. Dean looked at the man, startled. "Nothing to say? Well, I guess you are still reeling from your plane ride. Not quite your thing are they? How about your brother then? Although I don't think it was alcohol that was his poison." Sherlock went on. "Sherlock. Stop." John reprimanded. "But, I'm just getting started." Sherlock complained.

"How does he know that stuff?" Dean asked, looking from Dr. Watson to Castiel. "This is Sherlock Holmes. The world's only consulting detective and one of the smartest men to ever live." Cas stated, seeing Dean look to him. "Really?" Sam asked, stunned.

"As real as your brother's eating problems- wait, no that's both of you actually."

"Sherlock!" John shouted. "Stop it now." He demanded. Sherlock fell silent. "Again," Dean started. "How is he doing that?" He asked again. "By observing." Sherlock started. "That's the problem with other people- they see but don't observe. It's not a magic trick- I'm not pulling facts out of a hat. I'm just stating what I can clearly see." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What else do you know- or can see- about us?" Sam asked, obviously curious whereas his brother looked pissed. A grin tugged at Sherlock's mouth as he was clearly pleased to put his brain to use.

"I know you and your brother are almost unhealthily co-dependent of each other. I know your brother practically raised you to the point you almost see him as your father but you're irritated that he continues to look after you now that you're an adult. You both also had problems with your real father but Dean's were more physical and yours emotional. Your mother died when you both were very young which is where all the issues with your father began, actually."

"You mentioned eating problems." Dean commented.

"Yes, of course. Ever since you were kids I'd imagine. It's written all over you really. The lack of food growing up, constantly getting broken bones that didn't quite heal properly, the alcoholism, the issues with your parents, and your bond with each other. You're an open book. There are no other constant figures in your life besides each other- your lives are riddled with loss and neither of you can keep a steady relationship going. Well," Sherlock paused and looked at Castiel before continuing. "I can see you both carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and that you're as good at your job as I clearly am at mine." He concluded without hardly ever taking a breath.

"Show off." John mumbled. "It's what I do." Sherlock replied. "And you called us here?" Sam asked, getting over his surprise. Dean looked even angrier than he had before. "Hm- no." Sherlock said just before another voice sounded through the room.

"Sherlock? John? Are you there?" The voice asked even though no one had entered the room. Sam and Dean glanced around out of habit. The new voice was male and had an English accent like Sherlock and John did. "He did." Sherlock said as John got up and went over to the open lap top on the desk. "Sherlock? Oh, John! Good! Hello." The voice said as John brought it over to the trio on the sofa.

"Sherlock got up and walked over to them as well. John sat the lap top down so they could all view the screen. The hunters looked to see a man (who they assumed had been speaking) that was dressed in a button-up, blazer, and bow-tie. He had brown hair and seemingly now eyebrows. By his side was a lovely, young, brunette girl. The man grinned as he saw the Winchesters.

"Ah! Sam and Dean Winchester arrived! Excellent!" The man declared. Dean looked at John and Sherlock. "Who the hell is this?" He asked. "I'm the Doctor." The man on the screen answered. "Doctor Who?" Sam asked. "No, that's it." The girl spoke up. "That's his name- 'The Doctor'. Oh, and I'm Clara. Nice to meet you boys." Clara greeted them.

"What kind of a name is 'The Doctor'?" Dean asked mockingly. "The name of a Timelord." The Doctor answered. "A time-what?" Dean asked. "Timelord." Sherlock answered. "An alien race of those who travel time and space and are from the planet Gallifrey. At least until the Time War which, long story short, all the Timelords died except for the Doctor here."

"We've been through this already." John added. "About five or six times really." He said looking at Sherlock. "Well, it's natural to have question about a man that has two hearts, regenerates, and travels in something called a TARDIS. He's over nine hundred years old, John!" At this point Sam and Dean were completely lost on the conversation and John noticed glancing over at them.

"Um, the Timelords look like people except for that they have two hearts. If they only had one they wouldn't be able to regenerate, or come back after being mortally wounded." He tried to explain. Sam and Dean nodded slowly thinking that they had seen some weird shit but this was a whole knew level. "And, um, what is a TARDIS?" Sam asked.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor answered. "It's my time machine and space ship and it's also why you five are here." The brothers still looked confused at wht the alien was saying to them. "I need your help because you're the best at what you do. All of you."

* * *

A/N: So that was a bad place to stop but I'd like to keep it there for now just to see if people like it...  
I hope you all do like it and I hope I did justice by these characters. I really love them and if you guys have any ideas, comments, concerns, or polite criticism I'd love to hear it if you want to review or PM me :)  
For anyone following m other stories I'll be updating them within the next few hours probably. Hopefully.  
So, yeah, again thank you everyone who follows me and I'm SO sorry for being gone for so long and I hope you enjoy the new stuff!

DFTBA

~Chameleon52  
August 5, 2014


	2. The Game Is On (Geronimo!)

A/N: Well, here's the next part. Because I like this story and I hope someone else does too.

So to anyone else reading this: ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Supernatural, Sherlock, and/or Doctor Who. All rights belong to the creators at The CW and BBC.

* * *

_"And that is why you five are here." The Doctor said. "I need you help because you're the best at what you do."_

Sam cleared his throat. "And what exactly do you need our help with...Doctor?" He asked. "I'm afraid I have a big problem." The Doctor said. "Clara and I are stuck in the past."

"Wait, if you're a time traveler how can you be stuck?" Dean asked. "And that brings me to the problem." The Doctor said. "The angels have the phone box."

"We don't have any telephone box." Castiel told the Doctor. "Not you, Castiel." Sherlock said. "Well, then what does he mean?" Dean asked the detective. "The Weeping Angels." Sherlock answered. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I don't understand." Cas said. "Welcome to my world." John said under his breath.

"Weeping Angels are tricky creatures to explain." The Doctor said. "They are as old as the universe and no one really knows where they came from. They may very well be the deadliest, most powerful, and most malevolent life-form ever produced. And they only exist when no one is looking."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked. "They literally turn into stone." Sherlock said. "What?" Sam asked looking at him. "Whenever someone looks at them they turn to stone. The moment you look away they come to life." He elaborated.

"Yes and they're very fast." The Doctor added. "How fast is 'very fast'?" Dean asked. "Well, they come to life when you aren't watching right? They don't even exist then." The men in the flat nodded at the timelord on the screen. "So, here's what you have to do: Don't turn your back. Don't look away. Don't even blink- that's how fast they are. But as long as you can see it you're safe." He said. "So what do they look like?" Sam asked. "Well...like a Weeping Angel." The Doctor said. Seeing the annoyed look on Dean's face Clara jumped in. "It'll look like an angel statue you might expect to see at a church or something like that but they're hands will probably be covering their eyes. That's why they're called weeping angels. If someone looks at them they can't move but if a Weeping Angel looks at another Weeping Angel-,"

"They'll never move." The Doctor finished.

"Great. So how do we kill 'em?" Dean asked, getting to the point. Everyone looked to the Doctor. "You don't." He said, simply. "What do you mean we don't? What do we do with it then? Take it to dinner?" Dean demanded. "That's the thing. You can't _kill _a statue." The Doctor stated. "That's their protection."

"Then what about when it's not a statue?" Sam asked. "C'mon Sammy we have to be able to see something to kill it. Otherwise it kills us." Dean told him.

"Doctor." Castiel spoke up. "How do these creatures kill?" He asked. "They let you live to death." The Doctor answered. "I don't understand." John said and looked at Sherlock. The taller man seemed to get an idea. "You said that the two of you are stuck in the past and that the Angels have you're phone box." Sherlock stated. "The time machine." John said. "Yes, exactly." Sherlock said. "You didn't get there by using it or else the Angels wouldn't have it and you wouldn't need our help. The only way you could get there without anyway of returning would be if the Angels sent you back in time. So when you say that they let you live to death they send you back in time to live to death." He worked out.

"Couldn't you have just told them? Clara whispered to the Doctor. "Yes, but that was more fun." He replied, grinning. Clara rolled her eyes. "What?" The Doctor asked her. "That's Sherlock Holmes."

"But what good does it do to send them back in time?" John was asking the group. "They feed off of the potential energy of their victims lives." The Doctor answered.

"Wait, if you're in the past how are you contacting us? Aside from the fact that from where you are none of us are born yet how do you have internet access?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah, what year are you in?" Sam asked. "I'd say the late 1900s...1969...70...not 80s. Definitely not... and we're...video chatting from Clara's phone." The Doctor answered. "How do you have service in the 1970s?" Sam asked. "Well, since not all of us get wifi everywhere-," Dean actually chuckled then. "I had to improvise. The wonders of sonic technology." He grinned at Clara. "But, still." Sam said. "We don't even exist yet."

"That's thing about time." The Doctor said. "It's not just a straight simple line like most people think. It's actually a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff." Everyone in the flat looked at each other trying to decide if that made sense or not.

"How you're contacting us aside; where do we begin?" Castiel asked. "Ah, yes." The Doctor began again. "To find the TARDIS you have to find the Angels. They're usually holed up in old abandoned houses or caves or anywhere they won't be seen really. Which means they've either moved the TARDIS or they're still where I left it."

"Where did you leave it?" John asked. "A back alley on the south side of town. I think... Or it was a garage basement...no that was last time..."

"Last time?" Dean asked. "This has happened before?" Everyone looked at the Doctor. "Well, admittedly, yes." He answered. "How have you survived nine hundred years?" Sam asked. "I thought you were older than nine hundred." Clara interjected. "I am." The Doctor said. "That's not the point though."

"No, the point is you suck at hiding your time machine." Dean cut in. "Well, I don't really need to usually. This doesn't happen that often." The Doctor defended himself. "But, it _has_ happened before- you said so yourself." Sherlock said. "That aside can you help me? You know it's kind of hard to be a mad man with a box _without_ a box." The men in the flat exchanged glances with one another.

"This seems to be extremely dangerous." Castiel told everyone. "From what I know of you five I think you're more than okay with that." The Doctor answered. Of course there was no arguing with that so the boys moved on. "Why should we?" Sam asked. "Why?" The Doctor repeated. "Because that's what you do- all of you- you _help_ people. People from all over come to you with their problems and stories and puzzles to solve. They come to you because you help people for a living and don't ask for anything in return." The Doctor looked directly at the Winchesters then. "I'm not an angel or a demon boys. I help people too...or try to." He turned to the detective and doctor. "Sherlock, John. I assume you're not bored now."

"Fine." Sherlock's deep voice said after a moment of silence. "John and I will take the case." Everyone gave their attention to the hunters. "We might as well, Dean." Sam told his brother. "We're already here." Dean looked from his brother to his angel. "Alright." He said, finally. "We're in."

"Wonderful!" The Doctor declared. "Good luck working together and remember- don't blink." He reminded them. "Good luck guys! Don't die!" Clara said in farewell before the screen went black. "Oh, fantastic." Dean mumbled as Sherlock got up to put on his coat and scarf and John put the laptop away.

"Getting started right away?" John asked. "What's the point of sitting around the flat when we have a case to work, John?" Sherlock asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other as if they were having an entire nonverbal conversation about Holmes and Watson.

"Ready?" John asked the three men. "As we'll ever be." Dean answered as the five headed toward the door. "Good." Sherlock said, leading everyone out of 221B Baker Street. "The game is on!"

* * *

A/N: Tada! Tell me you liked it. I really hope you liked it. I'm honestly probably having way too much fun with these seven but not enough to care. I'm having so much fun there'll probably be more characters soon! Yay! :D (I'm also trying to fill the empty space in my heart that the SPN season 9 finale tore out.)

So, yeah thoughts, opinions, ideas, and creative criticism welcome. Being rude just means- well you're rude. Congrats. And let me know who you'd like to see added to the group. I'm thinking Mycroft and Bobby. Maybe Lestrade, Molly, and Crowley. Possibly some ocs just for the sake of the plot.

Oh and ships! Should there be ships in here or not? If yes which ones? Hmmmmmm? coughdestielcoughjohnlockcough Hmmmmm?

And happy birthday to me! Because my birthday was the 14th :D Yay for not dying this year (Haha Sam and Dean)!

Well, that's all for now. Byeeee!

~Chameleon52  
August, 15 2014


	3. Through London and Back We Go

A/N: This story is going to be the death of me but I love it dearly and can't stop writing it.  
Seriously someone take this keyboard from me.

Anyway let's get on with the real reason you're taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: All rights go to the heartbreaking douchebags I love so dearly The CW and The BBC and the incredible actors.

* * *

"So, what are we just gonna wander the streets looking for a giant box?" Dean asked once they all had exited 221B. "I'll check the city and get back to you." Castiel said and before Dean could get out a, "Cas wait-!" the angel had vanished. Sherlock and John glanced around in mild shock at the sudden disappearance. "Yeah. He does that." Sam commented. Just as the doctor-slash-blogger was about to speak Cas reappeared in front of them. "It's here alright." He said. "About seven blocks east of here. I can flash us over-,"

"No!" Sam and Dean rushed to stop him before Castiel finished the sentence. "We'll take a cab or something." Dean told him. "Not through midday London traffic." Sherlock said. The man had his eyes closed and was holding his temples- concentrating very hard.

"Oh no..." John mumbled. Sam and Dean shot him questioning looks. "It's probably a good thing you boys are in shape." John told them vaguely.

"This way!" Before anyone knew what was happening Sherlock had shouted to them all and was already half way down the street, running like a mad man. "What the hell?" Dean asked as the other four men took off after him.

"Cas." Sam began as they ran behind another row of buildings. "Is this guy really Sherlock Holmes? Like _the_ Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. "Yes." Castiel answered. Sam and Dean were both wondering how the angel managed to run so well in his trench coat but then again Sherlock was doing the same. "I believe the Doctor explained it when I first arrived. He said..." Castiel was either struggling to remember or unsure of if he should answer.

"I believe, Castiel," Sherlock called back to the hunters. "That the terms he used were 'timey-wimey' and 'spacey-wacey'." Dean and Sam looked from the detective to each other. "And this guy is a Timelord?" Sam asked. "Apparently." John said as they started running up a fire escape to the rooftops.

"Oh, this is insane." Dean said as they all jumped one at a time from one roof to another and headed down another fire escape. "You boys hunt demons and ghosts and this is insane, huh?" John asked as they all stopped at the bottom to catch their breath. "It's definitely new." Sam replied.

"Castiel." Sherlock said, staring down at the end of the alley. "Is that it?"

Where there would normally be a dead end at the end of the alley- just and old, stained, brick wall- there was a large blue box. Across the top it read 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' and there was a white sign on the door with more writing on it. It was smaller than the men expected although none of them were sure what to expect from a man called The Doctor.

"That's it." Cas told them. "But...those statues weren't here before." He added. Everyone looked and sure enough there were three different angel statues surrounding the box. All had those hands over their eyes. "Weeping Angels." John said his voice slightly awed. "Great. Now what?" Dean asked and everyone exchanged glances.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled suddenly. Everyone turned and saw that the Weeping Angels had moved a few good feet towards the group. And their hands were no longer covering their eyes so their demonic faces were on full display. "And there's the freak factor." Dean commented. "Okay just keep watching it." Sherlock instructed and dared to glance behind them only to find another Weeping Angel. "John." He said. The shorter man turned around and swore at the sight of the other Angel. "What do we do?" Cas asked. "Hang on." Dean said and pulled out his phone without taking his eyes off the angels.

The phone was answered on the first ring.

_"Dean?"_

"Bobby, hey." Dean answered.

_"What do you need, boy? I hear you and Sam are in England?"_

"Yeah, we are. Listen you ever heard of a 'Weeping Angel'?"

_"A what?"_

"A Weeping Angel." Dean repeated.

_"No. What'd you two idjit do upset Cas or somethin'?"_

"No, Bobby, we didn't- can you check for us? And fast?"

_"You two are about to get yourselves killed again aren't you?" _The sound of books being moved and pages being turned could be heard over the phone.

"It's what we're good at." Dean replied. "Find anything?"

_"Look boy I'm tellin' ya I have never..." _Bobby didn't finish the sentence. _"Um..." _He started speaking again. _"Don't let it touch you. Don't blink. Get in the box or run." _Dean glanced at his phone out of habit at the strange and sudden instructions. "Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean said and hung up.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked. "To get in the damn box or run." Dean answered. "How do we get in the box without looking away from the angels?" Castiel asked. "Very carefully." Sherlock answered. "Right." Sam said. "So, there's four angels and five of us. If each of us watches one angel then one of us can try and make it to the box or TARDIS." He thought out loud. "Right." Dean replied. "Dangerous plan. Bad plan. Only plan we got. Okay..." Sam fought the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. "I'll go Dean. I'll be fine."

"That's an even worse idea!" Dean complained. "Dean we don't have time to argue right now. Besides I can pick the lock on that box."

"What makes you think it's locked?" John asked.

"A machine that travels through time and space- wouldn't you?" Sherlock answered. John decided against answering and moved to watch one of the other three angels. Sam took a breath and then slowly started toward the box and the angels. There was just barely enough space between the three statues that Sam could fit around without being touched. After getting around them he walked backwards, still facing the angels until he felt his back hit the doors to the TARDIS.

"Think it works if you wink at them?" Sherlock asked. "As long as you have at least one eye on them I mean..." He didn't really need an answer as he was doing it. "Sherlock, I swear if you get sent back to the 70's I'll leave you." John answered. "Liar." Sherlock replied. "Yeah, okay." John replied and glanced behind him a moment later when he didn't get a response. Not even a breath of air.

That probably saved his life.

Where Sherlock had just been standing the Weeping Angel he'd been watching now stood in his place. John inhaled sharply. "What happened?" Dean asked, not daring to look while Sam was still by himself on the other side of the angels. "It got Sherlock." John said quietly. The blogger and Dean both moved so they stood back to back.

"Okay, none of you guys move." Sam said, pulling his lock-pick kit from his pocket. "I'm gonna have to turn around and get this thing open." He said, turning very slowly. "Just hurry." Dean said.

Sherlock groaned as he fought to open up his eyes. When he finally managed it he had to close them again due to the harshness of the sun. He kept his eyes closed as he went into his mind palace.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Take in your surroundings and make a deduction." Mycroft's voice in his head sounded. Sherlock turned to face his older brother. "Can't I ever speak with someone I like in here?" Sherlock asked, sarcastically. "You're the one that said you should never let your heart rule your head didn't you?" The older Holmes inquired. He glanced around the mind palace room. "Speaking of which why is John not in here?" He asked. Sherlock didn't hear him (or he pretended not to) as he was concentrating. "Don't strain yourself." Mycroft taunted.

"I'm laying in outside." Sherlock said, remembering the sunshine in his eyes. "Outside on grass- very itchy, uncomfortable grass I might add. There's nothing around. No people or birds at least. No birds most likely means no trees. So... I've somehow gone from an alley to a deserted field." He concluded. "Which means-,"

"The Angels." Mycroft finished for him. "It's ironic how you've never considered yourself an angel and now you've been taken down by one- don't you think?"

Sherlock's eyes flew open after sensing a shadow pass over himself.

"Oh, good! You're alright!" A young woman's sweet voice filled his ears. She had lovely brown hair and eyes and a smile that could kill if looks could do such things. Sherlock had seen her before. "You're Clara." He said, quietly, letting his eyes fall shut gently. The girl giggled. "And you're Sherlock Holmes. It's an honor to meet you." Sherlock's eyes cracked open. "No, it isn't." He said. Clara laughed and Sherlock even smiled. Clara grabbed the man's arm and lifted him to his feet.

"Sherlock!" An excited voice exclaimed. Before Sherlock knew what hit him a man in a bow tie...well...hit him. With his entire body (or most people call it a 'hug' but that is not of import). "Doctor?" The curly haired man asked. "That would be me." The Doctor replied, letting go of Sherlock. "I take it the Weeping Angels weren't scared off by you lot?" The Timelord asked. "It's hard to tell seeing as how they're made of stone." Sherlock replied. The Doctor was still smiling however and the trio made their way over to where the Doctor and Clara had been sitting.

"So," Sherlock began. "The Winchesters." The Doctor nodded. "Best hunters in history." He commented. Sherlock thought back on his findings when he had deduced the boys and the stories the angel Castiel had shared and those from the Doctor. Specifically the one of them trapped in- what had the Doctor called it?- TV Land and something called a 'Nutcracker'.

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "The best?" He asked. "I know." The Doctor replied. "But, believe me. Demons and monsters all know the stories of the Winchester boys. Always hearing 'Don't do anything wrong or the Winchester's will arrive and stop you'. I can't say I agree with their...violent methods but, they're great men. The universe is proud of them."

"They certainly don't know it." Sherlock commented. "While neither do you." The Doctor stated. "About yourself at least." Sherlock scoffed at the alien. "I am not a great man." He told the time traveling pair. "You are a great man, Sherlock Holmes." Clara told him. "And one day you may even be a good one." The Doctor added. Sherlock recognized those words as ones that Lestrade had used to describe him to John back on their first case together. They had been true then and still were.

"All and time of space and the adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." The Doctor said, laying down. "S you've been watching us." Sherlock commented. It was more statement than question. "I didn't just pick your names out of the phone book. Do they still use those? Phone books?"

"You have a phone box shouldn't you know?" Sherlock answered his question with a question. "Oh, well it's not really a phone box." Clara told the detective. "Of course it isn't." Sherlock said, falling back onto the grass beside the Doctor.

"You're not worried then?" The Doctor asked. "I have over thirty years to be worried if there's a reason to be so no I guess not." Sherlock replied, his eyes closed. The Doctor and Clara smiled.

* * *

A/N: Well. Bet you didn't think Sherlock was gonna be the idiot there. :P Hahaha

Anyway I want to apologize since Bobby and Mycroft didn't have any real scenes in this chapter but they'll be back soon and probably with other characters too!

I also want to apologize if there are any typos or other problems with this chapter because I was determined to get this out and I'm really sick and on lots of medicine and practically falling asleep as I type I'm that stubborn. So please don't hate me just enjoy this and be glad that I can even make vague sense of the keys at this point.

Please remember to follow/favorite/review because it makes me update faster so I'm not doing it in my current state. I mean I'm pretty pleased with this chapter but I'm not typing or reading with all my senses with me so...

Anyway that's all from me. Bye darlings!

DFTBA

~Chameleon52  
August 19, 2014


	4. The Angel of SuperWhoLock

A/N: Pfffftttttt.  
I don't really have anything to put here right now...  
There'll be an important A/N at the bottom though in case anyone is confused

Disclaimer: All rights go to the CW, BBC, Kripke, Moffat, etc.

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "Any chance you'll be done soon?" It had been several blink-free moments for the hunter and his companions. "I'm trying, Dean!" Sam called back to his brother. Just he said it he heard the lock click and the door give. Sam quickly stood upright and put the tools back in his pocket. Slowly, he pushed the door open and glanced inside. "Huh. That's weird."

"What is?" Dean asked. "Is something in there?" The older Winchester was fighting the impulse to rush over to his brother. "Well, the sign on the door says 'Pull to open' but it pushes open."

"Really _that's_ what you find weird about this situation?" Dean demanded. Sam rolled his eyes. "You three just get out of here." He said, facing them all again. "What? No. We're not leaving you here." Dean said. "No, I'm going in this box but there's no way we can risk you all walking past these things without getting sent back in time to who-knows-when." Sam retorted. "Sammy-,"

"Dean." Cas cut off Dean's protest. "We can't watch the angels and get over there at the same time. It's too much of a risk." He tried to reason with his friend. "Exactly." Sam said. "I'll be fine Dean." Sam then disappeared within the TARDIS without another word. "SAM!" He heard Dean yell but he just locked the door and prayed Cas would flash him out of there.

Dean felt Cas grip his arm and the next thing he knew he was back at Baker Street with John and Castiel. "Oh, great." Dean mumbled. "Now what?" He asked. "We should go back inside." John said, glancing around and entering the building.

"Oh, John you're back." Dean and Castiel watched as an older woman greeted Dr. Watson inside. "Hello Mrs. Hudson." John greeted. "This is Dean and Castiel Winchester." Dean looked up at the way John introduced them and noticed Mrs. Hudson giving them 'the look'. "Nice to meet you boys." She said. "Sherlock is just having all of his friends over today isn't he?" She commented. John looked at her slightly puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, one of his friends stopped by a little while ago. Said she was here to visit him. She's probably still upstairs." Mrs. Hudson explained. "She?" John asked meanwhile Dean and Castiel had taken off up the stairs. John hurried to follow them up.

The three men all burst into the flat together and looked around frantically. They didn't have to look very far, however. On the couch there was indeed a girl sprawled across it. Her arm was flung over her face and her legs were crossed and dangling off the side. John walked into the flat and stood in front of the couch and after a moment Dean shut the door and followed him, Castiel by his side. The girl was wearing dark jeans, black boots, and an emerald green, long sleeved, v-neck sweater. There was a leather jacket behind her head that must have also been hers. She had a curtain of her bright red hair that cascaded over the side of the couch.

"Hello, John." She greeted, surprising everyone. So she wasn't asleep then. She had spoken in an English accent like John and Sherlock but there was something different about her voice. "Um, hello." John greeted. "Who're you?" He asked. A smile tugged at the corner of the lady's mouth. "Name's Aria." She introduced. "Take it Sherlock never mentioned me? He generally doesn't think of people from his past. He may have forgotten me by now." She went on speaking. Dean and Cas were giving John weird looks and John couldn't really blame them. "So," Aria continued, uncrossing her legs and standing up. "Who's the company?"

Her eyes were a bright green color and with her heels on she was only a few inches shorted than Dean. And even though she radiated confidence the moment her eyes fell on Cas they both froze on the spot and stared. Both of them seemed surprised to see the other and Aria even looked nervous.

"Castiel?" She asked. Dean looked at John who merely looked back at Dean. "You two know each other?" Dean asked. "How do you know Sherlock Holmes and an angel?" Aria glanced at Dean and Cas spoke. "Because she's not human. She is an angel of the Lord." Dean turned to him. "You're kidding right? Are any of you in Heaven anymore?" He asked. Cas met Dean's gaze but turned back to his fellow angel without answering. "Hello Ariel." He greeted coldly. "Hey, big brother." Aria replied, crossing her arms. "What are you doing down here?" Castiel demanded, stepping closer to his sister. "What you mean since you took over my job? Great job you're doing with it by the way."

"So you're wandering the Earth now?" He asked. "I wouldn't say 'wandering'." Aria replied. "That's more you're thing isn't it?" Castiel's gaze on her hardened at her comment. "Alright you two." John said stepping between them and trying to diffuse the situation. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you?" Dean asked Aria. "Like Castiel said; I'm Ariel an angel but if you call me that I might kill you." She answered. "Look, I'm just getting away from my family so I don't smite myself." She replied, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "And that involves becoming friends with Sherlock Holmes?" John asked. Aria shrugged. "I didn't plan it. Things happen. I don't regret it. I like him and Mycroft. They understand my detest for most people."

"Like Gabriel does?" Castiel asked. Everyone in the room turned to him. "Gabriel?" John asked. "The archangel?"

"Yes." Cas answered. "That's why you really came down here isn't it? To find Gabriel?" Aria looked at her brother. "Yes. I came to find my brother. And I did." She answered. Cas nodded. "You two were always close." Aria smiled a little. "We used to be close too." She glanced at Dean. "But, you do have better company now."

"And you haven't gone back to Heaven, why?" Dean asked. "Can you blame me?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at Dean. "I was already down here for my assigned job for Heaven and once it became obvious that I wasn't needed anymore..." She shrugged. "I took some time off." Aria looked directly at her brother and they stared at each other for a long time, seemingly having their own conversation. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Mycroft asked me to check in on Sherlock." She answered without missing a beat. "Does he do that often?"

"Not anymore." Aria answered.

"Why?" Aria shrugged at her brother's question. "Sherlock and I would screw with him all the time." She replied. (Growing up with Gabriel is bound to make you like that.) "So why now?" Cas asked. "Oh, probably because of the strange American popping in and out of his brother's flat. Literally!" Aria replied. Both angels frowned at each other before Cas moved on. "Your vessel?"

"CIA Operative." Dean and John looked surprised at that. "You're American." John commented. "Technically I am a celestial being of no true gender or country of origin." Aria stated and rolled her eyes at the looks given to her by the humans. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She said going from an English to an American accent. "Boy, you really did spend a lot of time with Gabriel, huh?" Dean asked. Aria shrugged. "Not as much as Sam."

"What?"

"What?" Aria looked at Dean. "Where _is_ Sam?" She asked, changing the subject. "Locked in a blue box." Dean stated. "You wouldn't happen to know of a man called the Doctor would you?" John asked. "The Doctor?" Aria asked. "Well, yes." She said. Everyone stared at her.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Seriously." Aria answered. "You've met him?"

"We're helping him." Dean replied. Aria actually grinned and looked as if she might laugh. "Brilliant." She said. "Can you help us?" John asked. Aria looked at him. "Do you trust me?" She asked. John and Dean looked to Castiel who looked at Aria. "Yes." He said, surprising Dean. "How do you know him?" He asked. "The Doctor?" Aria inquired. "He's been alive almost as long as we have, Castiel. And gone back so far he's seen the beginning of our existence and the end of all things." She said. "How the hell is that even possible?" Dean asked, getting a shrug from the redhead who fell back onto the couch. "No idea. Gabriel met him once before. He's rather famous for saving humanity but no one remembers."

"That still doesn't make sense." John commented. "The man is an the last of an alien race from a lost planet of those who can travel through time and space with two hearts that fight moving statues. Did you expect it to make sense?" Aria declared, looking up at the men through her bangs. "So you know about these angels?" Cas asked, sitting beside her. "I know the stories." His sister answered. "Then what do we do?" Dean asked. "Probably get back in that box and to your brother before they move it." Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't think-,"

"I do." Aria didn't even let him finish. Cas and Dean exchanged a glance and Cas was gone in an instant. Aria turned to John. "So, the angels got Sherlock then?" She asked. John nodded. "Typical." Aria commented, shaking her head. "You think we can get him back?" He asked. "Not with your negative attitudes." She replied, smiling slightly. Cas reappeared back in the flat. "She's right; it's gone." He said immediately. "Son of a bitch." Dean swore.

"Relax." Aria told him. "We'll find him." Dean turned to the newest addition to his list of DickBag Angels. "Who said you were helping us?" He asked. Aria smirked. "Certainly not me." She turned to her brother. "I trust you can find the box and you three can safely get to it." She commented. Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. "Where are you going, Ariel?" Aria merely raised her eyebrows and disappeared from 221 B.

Dean turned to Castiel. "What is wrong with your family?" He demanded. Cas glared at the man in front of him. "I may disagree with Ariel's most recent actions but she performed her duty to Heaven when it was required." He stated. "Oh, really? And what was that exactly?" Dean asked. Castiel looked long and hard at the man he raised from perdition before crossing to the door. "We need to locate Sam." He said before heading out.

Sam could hear Dean yelling for him on the other side of the TARDIS' door but chose to ignore it. Once he no longer heard them arguing he turned to face the small space he had just entered.

Only it wasn't small. It was downright enormous. This silly blue box was bigger on the inside. To Sam it looked like something out of a science fiction movie with all the lights and other high tech gadgets that surrounded him. He headed towards what could only be the control panel to see if he could make sense of any of the buttons and levers. After pushing just a few buttons and turning a few knobs he realized it was probably in his best interest to not mess with the controls.

Sam stepped away from the console and started to move towards other rooms in the TARDIS (There were OTHER ROOMS). Sam was so amazed by everything he was seeing it wasn't surprising how easily he fell off balance when the blue box suddenly lurched.

"Oof!" Sam groaned as he fell on the hard metal floor. He sat up but fell back when it lurched to the side again. He grabbed on to the stairs leading up to the console and leaned against it as the TARDIS continued to shake and jerk back and forth.

Surprisingly, all movement stopped much sooner than Sam expected. Slowly, he stood up and moved back up the steps. Leaning against the panel he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sam?"

The younger Winchester spun around to face the doorway where he'd heard the voice speak. Standing in front of the open door was a girl- seemingly mid-twenties, red hair, green eyes, and clad in boots and a leather jacket. Seeing as how Sam didn't shoot her immediately the girl entered and closed the TARDIS door.

"Wow." She commented. "You've grown up."

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The young woman grinned. "Names Aria. Although you know me better by my angel name- Ariel." Sam looked the girl up and down. "You're an angel?" He asked, warily. Aria nodded. "I believe you know some of my brothers; Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar, Zachariah, Raphael, Gabriel. Castiel." She paused after Cas' name and looked at Sam's hazel eyes.

"So who's side are you on?" Sam asked. Aria stopped and thought for a moment. She took a few steps toward Sam and joined him at the console. "What side do you want me on, Sam?" She asked, standing across from him. "I'm serious." Sam said, bitch face sliding into place. "I'm not joking." Aria replied. "I'm here to help you and your brother Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked. Aria crossed her arms. "Force of habit." She commented. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Aria continued. "I happen to be trusted by Castiel, Sherlock and John, and The Doctor himself. I advise you let me help you until they get here. Hm?" Sam stared at the angel before him. Aria arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Last redheaded angel that knew Dean and Cas tried to kill me."

"Yeah, she also slept with your brother in the back of his car. Anna did many things she was not authorized to do. Can you worry about my hair later when there aren't statues out there prepared to zap you back to a time when you'd be forced to cut your hair?" Aria fired back. Sam's jaw clenched. "Fine." He said. "What do we do?"

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I'm gonna stop there. I'd like to say thank you to those that have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I enjoy writing it but if you're wondering why this has taken so long to be put up it's mainly the lack of motivation because of the lack of reviews-etc. So thank you to those of you that have!

I decided that for this story to work (because it could really keep going for quite a while) it was going to need a character that could have a tie to Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. My friends and I went ahead and threw some ideas around and realized the only way that would work is with an angel. Now Castiel's character is very established and loved (Deeply. Loved.) so I wasn't about to change him. I'm also not exactly sure at what point in SPM this story is taking place so I didn't want to mess with any of the canon characters. Thus Ariel/Aria.

My reason behind picking Ariel/Aria is that I like the name. Both of them. That's really it... From what I have learned about the angel Ariel is that Ariel is an archangel whose name means "Lion of God" or "Hearth of God". (In case anyone didn't know 'iel' means 'Of God' which is why so many angel names end in 'iel'.)

How Aria relates to Sherlock, Mycroft, and The Doctor will come out through the story as the characters all get to know each other. The history between her and Castiel and her mission from Heaven will be revealed as well. The mission was centered around Sam and Dean of course.

I still have no plans for ships at this point in the story (I'm not even 100% on Sabriel/Destiel/Johnlock to be completely honest.) but I don't really think any of them will include Aria. I know some shippers dislike OCs interfering with their ships and I get that. I'm taking requests on what ships should be included so be sure to review or PM me.

Aria is not me trying to put myself in this story I avoid doing that at all costs when it comes to fanfiction. She is merely a character to help tie these three worlds together.

Well, I think that's it. Any questions, comments, suggestions, ideas, ships, headcanons, constructive criticism, or ANYTHING you wish to tell me (that's not mean) feel free to review or PM me. The next chapter should be up..er...soon-ish. I guess.

Good news for me: I am the stage manager of my theatre companies production of Legally Blonde: The Musical! :D Just wanted to share that with you guys.

That's all from me guys!  
DFTBA

~Chameleon  
September 25, 2014


End file.
